The week is young and so are the guests
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Due to a malfunction with the Ten Year Bazooka, Tsuna, Kyoko, Bianchi, Gokudera, Haru, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta are all shot and have changed size. how will they deal with this ordeal? Tsuna x Kyoko, 8096, 5986 and other pairings


**This will be my first fanfic with me using Japanese words, now keep in mind I'm Canadian so I may not get many right so feel free to tell me so. It should be more accurate to the subtitles from the anime than my other KHR fanfics. Alright, please enjoy!**

**BTW if you don't know Japanese:**

**(Oka-san means mother)  
(Tou-san means father)  
(Oni-chan/san means big brother)**

"Tsu-kun, can you come down stairs for a second?" Ms. Sawada called out to her only son. She had a letter in her hand and grasping it tightly.

Soon enough, Tsunayoshi Sawada walked downstairs and up to his mother. "What is it Oka-san?" he asked.

Ms. Sawada turned to face Tsuna as he walked up to her. "I'm going out of town in three days to go with your Tou-san to Hawaii for a week, can you watch the house for me? And Reborn, I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta as well?" She asked him happily.

"Uh, sure I guess…" Tsuna replied nervously. "But, why can't you take us all with you?" he wondered.

"Since your father and I never went on a Honeymoon, he decided to have one with each other now" She said excitedly. "Ah, a week in Hawaii, you can't get a better Honeymoon than that!" Soon she was bouncing up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

"Wait a minute, you two haven't had a Honeymoon after almost 20 years of being married?" Tsuna asked with a confused tone.

"Every time we planned one he always got called into work in some different part of the world and we had to call it off each time, but this time he sent me a letter saying he was guaranteed a week off of work so we can enjoy the Honeymoon we never had" she explained.

'_Probably something to do with the CEDEF…' _Tsuna thought to himself. "Ah, well have fun, I'll make sure to take care of everyone, and Bianchi will help too" Tsuna said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much Tsu-kun! I have to go pack!" With that, Ms. Sawada ran out of the room excitedly, leaving Tsuna in the room alone.

"Maybe this won't be so bad…" Tsuna said aloud to himself.

Out of nowhere, Lambo and I-pin came in the living room carrying and shooting each other with water guns.

Lambo let out a cocky laugh while he ran from I-pin. "Lambo-san in the greatest Hitman ever!" He boasted, and then shot water randomly, hitting not I-pin, but Tsuna.

"Lambo, don't brag!" I-pin replied before she shot water at Lambo and hitting him square in the face and all over his hair. Weird sparks could be seen coming from Lambo's hair.

Tsuna wiped the water from his face in an annoying manner. Suddenly, he, Lambo and I-pin were all floating in the air, along with a few of the things around the room. Tsuna looked over his shoulder and saw Fuuta in his ranking mode, which explained why he and everything but the furniture was floating in the air. Soon he returned back to his normal form and everything gently fell back on the ground in the place it was before, unfortunately for Tsuna, he landed on his head.

"I rank I-pin as one of the best water gun shooters in the Mafia" Fuuta said happily before he pulled out his ranking book that, despite its enormous size, fit in his jacket and writing down his latest ranking.

Tsuna soon stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Tsuna whined. "I take it back, I'll be a basket case before this week is over…"

3 days later in the evening, Tsuna, Reborn and the others were at the door saying their goodbyes to Nana before she left for the airport.

"Now Tsu-kun, there's 25,000 yen (about $300) in the kitchen for food and emergencies, make sure you eat out all week, but eat healthy" Nana explained to Tsuna.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Don't parents usually say "avoid eating out at all costs" or something like that?"

"True, but I've had Bianchi's cooking and I was sick for a week after that" She explained.

"Ok, point taken, but why I don't cook the food?"

"I've had your cooking… Bianchi's is better…" Reborn added. Tsuna's face filled with self-doubt and sadness at the fact his cooking wasn't even better than Bianchi's poison cooking.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone eats somewhat healthy" Bianchi said from behind Tsuna.

"I-pin promises to eat healthy" I-pin added.

"So do I Mama!" said Fuuta.

"I will too" Reborn said soundly.

"I don't! Lambo-san will eat whatever he wants!" Lambo stated, adding in a childish cocky laugh.

"Close enough… Well goodbye everyone, my Taxi's waiting" Nana said as she walked out the door and up to the yellow taxi cab up in front of the house. She put her suitcase in the back seat and then tuned back to the house. "Oh and Tsuna, you can invite over your friends if you want"

Tsuna smiled at the suggestion his mother had given him. "Thanks Oka-san, I'll keep that in mind" Nana then got in the front seat of the cab and waved goodbye to everyone. Everyone waved back. Soon Nana's taxi was out of sight.

"Alright, I'm gonna invite over Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. Hey guys watch this…" Tsuna said to the younger ones. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna whispered very quietly. Within a matter of seconds Gokudera was standing in front of Tsuna and saluting him in a respectful manner, leaving Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta awestruck at his incredible speed.

"You called Juudaime?" Gokudera asked in the normal happy tone he had when he was talking to Tsuna.

"Would you like to stay here for a week while my Oka-san is with my Tou-san for the week?" Tsuna asked his silver-haired, self-proclaimed "Right-Hand Man".

"I would be honour to stay here with you Juudaime" Gokudera said with stars in his eyes. He then looked behind Tsuna and saw his half-sister, Bianchi. "Aniki!" He cringed, then as always, his stomach started to sicken and he fainted right in the middle of the walkway.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried and ran over to the unconscious teen. "Bianchi, can you help me get him inside?"

"Alright…" She replied. Bianchi walked over and she and Tsuna pulled Gokudera over their shoulders and walked him inside, the entire time Lambo called him names like "Stupidera" or "Octopus-head". The two walked Gokudera up to Tsuna's bedroom and laid him in the bed.

"Bianchi-san, can you please put your goggles on? You know Gokudera gets sick when he sees your face" Tsuna exclaimed.

Bianchi sighed in a bored tone and walked out of the room to her own. She returned a minute later wearing her green goggles with orange lenses. "Better?" Bianchi asked, annoyed.

"Much… I'm gonna go invite over Yamamoto now so could you keep an eye on him for a minute?"

"Alright, I'll watch him…" She said before she took a seat at the edge of Tsuna's bed.

"Thank you…" Tsuna said and then walked out the door down the stairs.

Bianchi turned her head towards her half-brother and smiled. "Hayato…" she said softly.

Lambo suddenly ran in the room jumped on the bed, on top of Gokudera's chest. "Stupidera! You're so stupid and weak. Lambo-san is a strong guy and Gokudera is a weak boy!" Lambo said while at the same wagging his rear end in Gokudera's unconscious face.

"Lambo, what are you doing!" Bianchi scolded him.

"There aren't too many times Lambo-san can insult Stupidera without him hurting me, so I'm enjoying it!" He replied happily, and continued rubbing his behind in Gokudera's face. Lambo then felt someone grab the tail of his cow costume. He turned his head slowly in fear and saw that Gokudera had woken up. "G-Gokudera-sempai… h-how was your nap?" Lambo said in a desperate attempt to quell Gokudera's anger.

Gokudera sat up and pulled Lambo up to his face. "Fine, until a STUPID COW woke me up!" Gokudera shouted angrily before he threw Lambo into a wall. When Lambo stood up, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Gotta, stay, calm!" he whimpered. Lambo pulled his 10 year Bazooka out of his Afro, it was crackling electricity on the outside of it. He was about to crawl inside before Gokudera kicked it out of his hands.

"Oh no, stupid cow, you're not getting off the hook that easily!" Gokudera shouted. Little did he know that the 10 year bazooka he kicked was right above him and then fell down on him, encasing him inside the Bazooka. Then a puff of smoke appeared from under the Bazooka and soon revealed Gokudera, but he wasn't the same age as before. He was the size of Lambo!

"Brat! You're DEAD MEAT!" Gokudera shouted before pouncing at Lambo, not even realizing his current size.

Bianchi couldn't believe what had just happened; her half-brother was turned from the size of an average teenager, to the size on an infant!

'_What the hell just happened? Hayato was turned into an infant! But the ten year Bazooka is supposed to replace the target with themselves from 10 years in the future, but Hayato is Reborn's size'_ Bianchi asked herself. She then noticed that the 10 year bazooka was sparking, as if it were broken.

As Bianchi continued to think, Tsuna, now finished talking to Yamamoto, walked up to his room with Reborn on his shoulder and saw a miniature Gokudera holding Lambo in a stranglehold.

"Bianchi-san, what's going on here? And why is Gokudera-kun the size of a toddler!" Tsuna asked loudly, confused with what was going on.

"Well, would you like the long version or the short one?" Bianchi asked Tsuna.

"I don't care, I just wanna know why Gokudera-kun is so small!"

"Ok, well, while I was sitting on the bed watching Hayato, Lambo-kun jumped up and started to wagging his butt in his face and then he woke up, and then-" Bianchi was about to say more but Reborn cut her off.

"I do care, give us the short version" he said with an annoyed tone.

"Alright, well, Lambo took out his 10 year Bazooka, but Hayato kicked it out of his hands and then it came down on top of him and when the smoke cleared… he was the way he is now" She explained as best she could. "I don't know how it happened but my guess would be the Bazooka is malfunctioning again"

"I'd say so, since it's bouncing over here!" Reborn exclaimed, pointing to the Bazooka that was somehow hopping on its own towards the three. He quickly jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and onto the bed while the Bazooka encased Tsuna, and then Bianchi, leaving them both in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Tsuna was the size of Gokudera, Lambo and Reborn, while Bianchi was about half a foot taller than the three but still smaller than before.

"Oh great, now we're small! This is a nightmare!" Tsuna cried.

"At least I'm more Reborn's size now, so if we get married I won't have to bend over too far to kiss him" Bianchi stated as she imagined herself and Reborn in a wedding chapel wearing a white dress and tuxedo. Tsuna's whining snapped her out of her fantasy.

"Why don't we stop the two of them first and then we'll discuss this" said Reborn, pointing to Gokudera and Lambo.

"Oh that's easy, Gokudera-kun, here" Tsuna ordered. The silver haired infant stopped his struggle with Lambo and ran up to his boss, saluting him.

"You called?" he asked loyally.

"We need to stop fighting with Lambo for a while so we can get back to normal" Tsuna ordered.

"What are you taking about Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, confused. Tsuna sighed at how oblivious Gokudera was when he was small. Tsuna dragged him over to the mirror on the wall and soon enough Gokudera was looking at a miniature version of himself and freaking out at the same time.

"Oh my god! I'm the size of that stupid cow again!" he screamed. He pulled out 2 handfuls of dynamite, which were also shrunken from the Bazooka, and was about to throw them at Lambo when Reborn stopped him.

"You can kill Lambo later, right now I'm calling Giannini to see what's wrong with the Bazooka" Reborn then lead his Chameleon Leon off his fedora and onto his finger. Leon then began to glow in multiple colors and transformed into a green and black cellphone. Reborn pulled the phone up to his ear. He had a quick conversation with Giannini and then hung up.

Leon transformed back into its Chameleon form and Reborn placed him on top of his hat. Tsuna, dying to know what happened, asked Reborn for information.

"Giannini said he won't be here for a few days" Reborn said sadly. Tsuna and the others were disappointed and Tsuna started wailing.

"I DON'T WANNA BE SMALL, I'M ALREADY "NO-GOOD TSUNA" NOW I'LL BE "ITTY-BITTY TSUNA"!" He cried. He would have gone on, until Reborn kicked him in the stomach and he fell to his knees.

"Shut up, I've lived at this size for 2 years, I'm sure you can survive a couple days"

Tsuna stood up, still clutching his stomach and a tear forming in his eye, and nodded slowly, whimpering slightly.

"Wait, where's the Bazooka?" said Bianchi.

Everyone looked around and saw that the Bazooka was nowhere to be found. Then they heard an explosion coming from downstairs. They all ran downstairs, or rather jumped down stairs, and when they got there they saw a mini-Yamamoto in the door way next to a normal sized backpack.

"Yo Tsuna, does everything seem bigger to you?" Yamamoto asked with his famous oblivious and happy-go-lucky smile.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Same old Yamamoto…" Tsuna whispered to himself.

"Stupid Baseball freak! We've all been shrunken to the size of toddlers!" Gokudera shouted in Yamamoto's face.

Yamamoto waved his hands in front of him in an attempt to calm down his silver-haired friend… well friend in Yamamoto's perspective. "Now, now, there's no need to yell"

"Yamamoto is right, we have to get that Bazooka before it hits Lambo, I-pin or Fuuta" Reborn stated.

The group heard a loud group of screams coming from the other room.

"Looks like we're too late…" said Gokudera.

"Wait, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta are all under 10 years old, so what's gonna happen to them?" Tsuna wondered worriedly.

The rest didn't answer but just ran into the other room to see the result. Boy were they shocked to see what had happened to them. I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta were all changed into their future selves from 10 years later.

"Adult Lambo! Adult I-pin! Adult Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed. He was as confused as ever before. "Ok, I'm confused, what happened here!"

"Maybe the Bazooka's malfunction made Lambo and the others the way they are now because the three of them were under 10 years old" Gokudera suggested.

"Young Vongola, it's been a while…" said the now 16 year old Lambo.

"Mr. Kawahira's noodles will get soggy if I don't deliver them soon!" 16 year old I-pin stated worriedly.

"Tsuna-ni, why are you so small? And why are we here?" 19 year old Fuuta asked.

"It's the 10 year Bazooka, its gone crazy!" Tsuna exclaimed. "We were trying to get it before it shot the younger versions of you and-" Tsuna's ranting was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Kyoko, Ryohei, Haru and Chrome coming in together.

"Hi Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said happily.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Chrome, Oni-san, what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked, slightly blushing at the fact that Kyoko was in his presence.

"I called Yamamoto to see if he would help me with my EXTREME boxing training!" Ryohei exclaimed powerfully, making everyone take a step back. "But he said he was staying with you guys for the week so I decided to come over and get him"

"Ok, that explains why you're here Turf-head, but why are the girls here?" Gokudera asked with an annoyed tone.

"We wanted to play with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta" Haru answered. "Where are they anyway?"

Everyone pointed to the older versions of Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, leaving Haru and Kyoko in shock.

"Why are the future versions of the little ones here? And why are you so small?" Kyoko asked.

"The bazooka that Lambo keeps in his hair is going berserk and you guys need to get out of here!" Tsuna stated, trying to shove the girls out of the room by their legs, but to no avail.

"Why is Chrome here? She lives in Kokuyo land so why would she need to be here? No offense of course" Yamamoto asked.

"I came to spend the night at Kyoko-san's house because she invited me and I came with her here" Chrome answered, blushing shyly.

The 10 year Bazooka suddenly showed up and it began to come down and shoot everyone that hadn't already been shot with it. When all the smoke cleared, everyone had been turned into smaller versions of themselves, much like the rest. After that, the Bazooka just collapsed on the floor with smoke coming out from the barrel.

"KYOKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN! CHROME! ONI-SAN!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw their appearance. The gravity deifying brunette blushed when he saw the miniature version of Kyoko. _'Kyoko-chan's really cute when she's small' _he thought with a goofy smile glued to his face.

Kyoko and the others soon realized their size and began to panic, most of the screaming coming from Ryohei.

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! I'LL NEVER BE A PRO BOXER AT THIS SIZE!" Ryohei exclaimed with tears exploding from his eyes as he ran around in a circle. "I WANNA BE BIG AGAIN!" Kyoko turned to her brother and grabbed both his shoulders, making Ryohei stop bawling.

"Oni-chan, calm down, I'm sure that this is only temporary!" Kyoko declared, calming her brother dramatically. Kyoko then turned to face Tsuna with a worried look. "We will get back to normal, right Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna stiffened with fear. He had no clue how long it would be before the effects of the broken 10 year Bazooka will last, but he didn't want to disappoint Kyoko, or anyone for that matter. "To be honest Kyoko-chan, Giannini-san won't be here for a few days to fix the Bazooka and even when he does get hear I'm not sure how long it will take to fix it, or even if he can fix it at all…"

Tsuna's heart sank when he saw the saddened look on Kyoko's face, and his heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw the looks on the rest of his friends' faces.

'_I have to tell them something or everyone will get all depressed!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Yes you do, No-good Tsuna" Reborn stated, as he had been listening to Tsuna's thoughts.

"REBORN! How many times have I told you to stop reading my mind!" the spikey haired brunette exclaimed angrily. He sighed desperately and turned to face the others. "Ok, we all know Giannini-san in the future and he did a lot of good things with his technology, so I'm now reassured that he can fix the 10 year Bazooka and return us all to normal, but for right now, we have to keep our hopes up"

Everyone started to smile at Tsuna's declaration.

"Juudaime is right!" Gokudera said with a determined energy.

"Giannini-san never let us down in the future so why should we doubt him in the present?" Haru rhetorically asked the group.

"That's right, for now, you just need to adjust to being my size. So I suggest we all stay here until this thing runs its course" Reborn declared. Everyone nodded, aside from Tsuna who was blushing madly.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea? I-I mean, 5 girls and 7 boys in the same house?" Tsuna stuttered. Reborn sent a kick towards Tsuna, and he went flying once again, into a wall. "I'll shut up now…" he whimpered quietly.

Reborn smirked at his pupil. "Good, now here's my suggestion. I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta will sleep in their own rooms as you did normally in the past. Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi and Chrome will share Mama's room. And finally, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and I will share Tsuna's room" Reborn fully explained. At this time, Tsuna stood up from his kick from Reborn. Everyone nodded with Reborn's sleeping arrangements.

"I don't see any problem with this plan, seeing as how we're so small, space really shouldn't be an issue" Kyoko said happily.

"Haru likes this plan a lot! Especially since she will be close to Tsuna-san!" Haru said, just as happy as her friend. Tsuna sweat dropped at this statement.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope it won't be too much trouble for you Bossu…" Chrome said shyly.

Everyone turned to Tsuna for the ok on the plan, while said brunette was sweating slightly. Tsuna turned pale when he heard the faint sound of Reborn having Leon turn into a shotgun behind him.

"I-I guess it's a good plan, I mean we certainly can't send everyone home the way we are now…" Tsuna declared nervously.

"Good choice Tsuna-ni" Adult Fuuta stated.

"Excellent point Juudaime!" said Gokudera happily.

"Then it's settled, everyone will stay here for however long it takes Giannini to get here and fix the Bazooka" Yamamoto declared.

"Wait, what about clothes?" Haru interrupted.

"No problem. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta can wear Tsuna's parents spare clothes and as for the rest of you, I can use the thread that Leon makes to make some clothes for you all to wear" Reborn stated. "It won't be as much thread as we needed to make your outfits for Choice in the future since you're all so small"

"Then I guess there's only one more thing for everyone to do…" Fuuta started. Everyone stared at him, confused. "…Call your parents, or in Chrome's case, care takers. They're gonna be wondering where you are if you don't"

Everyone nodded. Reborn took Leon off his fedora once more and he changed into a cell phone again. He handed it to Kyoko and then she called her parents, as did Haru. Chrome also called Chikusa and Ken back in Kokuyo land. All of them said that they would be staying at a friend's house for a few days. All of the people they called agreed, aside from Ken, who was shouting into the phone at Chrome saying 'You need to be here in case Mukuro-sama needs our help!' or something in that manner. Chrome just giggled and hung up.

After everyone had a turn calling someone, Chrome handed Leon back over to Reborn. She thanked him politely for the use of him as she often would when she did something like that.

"Alright, you guys enjoy yourselves. I'll go work on your clothes and I'll bring them to you when their done" Reborn said before he jumped his way up the stairs back to Tsuna's room.

"This is gonna be fun!" Yamamoto said with his normal 'Happy-go-Lucky' Attitude.

"What makes you say that Yamamoto?" Haru asked.

"Think about it, we're small and everything else is so much bigger than us…" he trailed off, but was interrupted by Gokudera.

"This thinking is a whole lot of fun Baseball-nut…" he muttered bitterly.

"As I was saying…" he ignored Gokudera. "Since everything is so much bigger we can get probably 10 times the enjoyment out of it"

"I think I get we're this is going…" Kyoko stated. "Like, the TV can be like a Movie theatre!" she suggested.

"And a bed can be a trampoline!" Haru added.

"And the bathtub can be a hot tub!" Bianchi stated.

"And it'd be more of an exercise for boxing too!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Exactly!" said Yamamoto. "There's a ton of things we could do, the only real problem is how we're gonna do it all in a few days"

Everyone laughs. Suddenly an idea crosses the future kids. "But how does that apply to us?" Fuuta asked, referring to himself, Lambo and I-pin.

"Think of that as a positive too. This way, you can experience all the stuff you couldn't have when you were too young" Tsuna added.

"Yeah? Like what?" I-pin asked curiously.

Tsuna thought for a second. He then snapped his fingers. "There's no amusement park in the future right?" he asked.

"Yeah, they tore it down about 3 years from now since not many people were going there anymore" Lambo stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you can go there now, and since your 10 years older you can get on all the rides you were two short for" he declared.

Adult's Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta all smiled. "He's right, I'm finally tall enough to get on the roller-coaster!" I-pin exclaimed.

"And I can drive in the race cars now without someone sitting with me and telling me to slow down!" Lambo said cheerfully.

"And I can finally have some of that delicious looking Vodka that they were selling across the street from the park!" Fuuta exclaimed. Everyone's heads turned towards him with questioning looks. "So what, I drink now, sue me"

Everyone sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "Well, I think we all know what we wanna do so what should we do first?" Tsuna asked the group. Everyone kept saying their ideas in such a way that Tsuna couldn't tell what they were saying. The brunette whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "Ok, here's a better idea, we'll do all your ideas in alphabetical order by first name. So that means… Bianchi, you're up first"

Everyone turned their attention towards the Poison scorpion. Bianchi pondered for a moment, before she said, "Why don't we get some food, I'm hungry". Everyone's stomachs growled in unison, agreeing with Bianchi's idea, followed by a round of laughing from everyone.

"I'm hungry too, let's order some pizzas!" Yamamoto suggested.

"I guess we should get something to eat, it is lunch time" said Tsuna. "Fuuta, would you mind ordering? It'd be kinda hard at this size…"

"Of course Tsuna-ni" Fuuta walked over to the phone and looked through the phone book for a Pizza place. He picked a random one and ordered 2 pizzas from said place. He thanked them and hung up the phone. "Alright, the Pizza will be here in half an hour" Fuuta stated.

"Great, and since we're going in alphabetical order, that means that Chrome gets to choose what we do until it arrives" Yamamoto added.

Chrome blushed shyly and looked at her feet when everyone looked at her.

"Chrome, if you don't want to do anything than we can just skip you and come back to you later…" Yamamoto offered, placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush more.

"Th-thank you, Yamamoto-san…" She replied, smiling and looking down.

"Ok, so who goes next?" The black haired optimist asked.

"That would be Fuuta, what should we do?" Haru asked the tall blonde boy. Everyone turned their attention from Chrome to Fuuta.

Fuuta pondered for a minute before speaking. "Why don't we play Hide and Seek?" he suggested.

Everyone smiled at the idea. "Great idea Fuuta-kun!" Kyoko cheered. "Playing Hide and Seek at this size is perfect since it will be a lot more challenging! And that fact that this house is really big too makes it extra fun!"

"Oh I loved hide and seek when I was little" said I-pin happily.

"So did I, it was my favorite game as a kid" Lambo said, somewhat enthusiastically.

"Then it's settled, Hide and Seek it is" Tsuna declared.

"Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo are it!" Haru cheered before she ran off in a random direction, followed by the other miniature teenagers. The three left behind let out an annoyed sigh.

"I was always it…" Fuuta moaned.

Yamamoto turned around and shouted to the three "Don't forget to close your eyes and count to ten!" before turning back around and running back to the direction he was running away.

Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo let out a small laugh before covering their eyes and counting from 1 to 10. Once they reached ten the three split up in different directions in search of the infant sized teens.

Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru watched from under a blanket that was under the coffee table as the three adults from the future walked off in search of them and their friends.

"They'll never find us under here" Haru said confidently.

Tsuna suddenly started to blush intensely.

"Tsuna-kun, why are you blushing?" Kyoko asked him, unaware of why he was blushing.

"Uh, y-your hand is on top of mine…" he replied, slightly embarrassed. This time Kyoko blushed and pulled her hand towards her body.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-cha- I-I MEAN TSUNA-KUN!" she said with a face that was completely red at her slip of the tongue.

Tsuna couldn't believe what he had just heard coming from Kyoko's mouth. _'Did I just hear her right?'_ he asked himself in his head. _'Did she just call me Tsuna-chan!" _

Both teens' faces were bright red over Kyoko's slip up and Haru just stood there confused.

"Why are you so red guys?" Haru asked them.

The two ignored Haru's question. Then Tsuna turned to face Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna started, "did you just call me-"

"Found you guys!" Fuuta said as he knelt down to look at the kids sitting under the table, much to Tsuna's annoyance.

"G-great job Fuuta…" Kyoko stuttered, still blushing from when she almost called Tsuna 'Tsuna-chan'.

Meanwhile, Lambo and I-pin looked for a while and found Ryohei hiding in the closet and Bianchi in Tsuna's mom's room.

Yamamoto and Chrome were hiding under Tsuna's bed. Reborn was hard at work on everyone's clothes and Leon was spitting thread from his mouth into a sewing machine. No one had even come to check the room yet. This was a good thing, because the black-haired baseball nut couldn't stop staring at the purple haired illusionist beside him. Pretty soon Chrome noticed this and became slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, Yamamoto-san, could you stop looking at me like that, it's kind of embarrassing…" Chrome asked. Yamamoto blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry…" he stuttered.

Awkward silence surrounded the two and neither knew how to break it. Yamamoto suddenly smiled and snapped his fingers. "Hey I know, why don't you just create an illusion and hide us!" he suggested. "That way we can walk right up to them and they won't know we're there!"

"Uh, wouldn't that be cheating Yamamoto-san?"

"Yeah, I guess your right-AHHH!" he screamed as he had tripped over a book left under Tsuna's bed and then landed on top of Chrome. When they realized what happened, Yamamoto and Chrome both turned scarlet in the face. Pretty soon they were gazing into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Ya know, you're really cute close up, Chrome-san…" Yamamoto said with a mischievous grin.

"You as well, Yamamoto-san…" Chrome replied, smiling like she never had before.

"Chrome, do you think that you'd wanna go out with me sometime? Ya know, after we get back to our normal size?"

"I'd love to Yamamoto-san" She cheered delightfully. The two miniature teens inched closer to each other. Their lips were about touch, when…

"Yamamoto, Chrome, No kissing under there." Reborn said firmly from the desk as he worked on everyone's new clothes, not even turning around to look at the two under the bed, who were blushing furiously by the way.

Chrome and Yamamoto looked at each other and laughed. At this moment I-pin walked in and heard the two laughing and found them under Tsuna's bed. "Hey guys, the pizza's here if you want some" She said to them.

Yamamoto and Chrome crawled out from under the bed and I-pin picked both of them up. She then turned to Reborn. "Reborn-san, would you like me to bring you some Pizza too?"

"No thanks, but I would love an espresso if you wouldn't mind?" he asked politely.

"Sure, I'll make you one and I'll bring it up in a few minutes" she replied before walking out and carrying Yamamoto and Chrome with her. Yamamoto and Chrome held each other's hands the whole ride down to the kitchen.

When they got there, they saw that everyone was all sitting, not at, but on the table each with a slice of pizza in hand. Tsuna and Kyoko kept their distance from each other while occasionally glancing at each other.

I-pin laid Chrome and Yamamoto down next to the others and went to make and espresso for Reborn.

Gokudera was the first to notice that Chrome and Yamamoto were smiling lovingly. "Why are you so happy baseball-nut?" he asked rudely before taking a bite of his pizza.

Yamamoto's cheeks turned pink again and he turned to face Gokudera with a nervous smile. "Oh, no reason…" the black haired optimist said before he grabbed 2 slices of pizza from the box, handed one to Chrome and then took a bite from the other.

Tsuna tilted his head at his friend before he saw that Chrome was giggling at Yamamoto and that she used her finger to clean pizza sauce off his face and then licking it off her finger; something that a boyfriend and girlfriend would do. The spikey brunette grinned knowingly and his silver-haired 'Right-hand Man' followed suit.

"Looks like Yamamoto and Chrome are getting along pretty well, eh Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna whispered with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, the baseball-freak and the illusionist got together" he whispered back, the same smirked glued to his face. _'Now I FINALLY have a way to blackmail him into letting me be Juudaime's Right-hand Man!'_

Kyoko and Haru noticed this as well and copied Tsuna and Gokudera's grins.

"Wow, Chrome-chan, I never pictured you with Yamamoto-kun" Haru whispered into Chrome's ear.

"Yeah, if anyone I'd fit you with Hibari-san" Kyoko added.

Chrome just blushed at Haru and Kyoko's comments and looked away, blushing. Everyone laughed at Chromes reaction, even Yamamoto.

At this time, I-pin had finished with Reborn's espresso and was about to take it up to him, when Bianchi called out to her.

"I-pin, can I come up with you? I'd like to be with Reborn if you don't mind" She asked nicely.

"Sure" I-pin gladly picked her up and placed her in her arm before she walked upstairs with Reborn's espresso.

Meanwhile, the others had a little more fun teasing Yamamoto and Chrome and enjoyed the rest of the pizza. After everyone had finished, both the pizza and the teasing, they all laid down on the table. Soon they began to discuss on what to do next.

"Well who gets to pick what we do next?" Fuuta asked the group of Chibi teens.

"I think next up is Haru, seeing as she's next alphabetically" Tsuna guessed. Everyone turned to Haru.

"There's something I've wanted to play for months…" Haru started.

"We won't have to cosplay or anything will we?" Gokudera asked, slightly nervous.

"No, well maybe... anyway, I was gonna say we should play TRUTH OR DARE!" she cheered happily.

Everyone's expressions grew into happier ones, aside from one person in particular.

"I think I'd rather do the cosplay…" he said dryly.

"Come on Gokudera-kun, it'll be loads of fun!" Tsuna begged him, knowing that he couldn't say no to him. Gokudera sprouted a Neko tail and ears and nodded, agreeing with his boss and wagging his tail happily.

"Of course Juudaime!" He said loyally.

Tsuna smiled at his silver-haired Neko friend and then at the others. "Ok, so who goes first?"

"I'll go, if you don't mind young Vongola" adult Lambo stated. "Fuuta, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go with truth" he replied, not wanting to go with a dare first off.

"Who was the girl you had a crush on when you were 9?" the adult thunder guardian asked with a slight smirked. Fuuta's cheeks tinted pink at Lambo's question. This question piqued the interest of everyone.

"Well… I used to really like that girl that used to serve ice cream right next to the Amusement Park, ya know the one with blonde hair…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Wait, wasn't that girl like 19?" I-pin asked, half-jokingly. "You had a crush on someone that was 10 years older than you?" The Chinese assassin started to laugh, as did the rest of them. Fuuta's cheeks grew redder.

"Well, think of it this way Fuuta-kun, if we go to the Amusement park then you can go on a date with her, because I think that girl still works there"

Fuuta's eyes widened and he grew a small smile from that suggestion. He quickly coughed nonchalantly and tried to press his blushing down. "Anyway… Haru-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said enthusiastically.

Fuuta thought for a minute and then grinned. "I dare you, to make out with Gokudera-san"

Haru and Gokudera's faces grew bright from embarrassment and their friends had huge grins on their faces. Haru's face suddenly turned from humiliation to an evil grin. "I'd be more than happy to" she said with a creepy smile, that was affecting Gokudera in a very bad way.

"W-what's with the smirk?" Gokudera stuttered at Haru.

"I just realized that since you hate me so much, having me kiss you will probably drive you insane" she let out a light evil laugh before she moved closer to Gokudera. The storm guardian backed off just as quickly as Haru approached him.

"Stay away from me!" he demanded. But Haru simply ignored him and crawled closer and closer to the dynamite wielder. Gokudera got up and started running away from the girl trying to kiss him.

Haru sighed and turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, would you mind?" she asked, referring to the running Chibi boy."

Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes. "Gokudera-kun, sit and stay still until Haru-chan kisses you" he ordered, smiling at his authority over someone that's a lot more threatening than himself.

Gokudera immediately stopped running and then reluctantly walked back over to where Haru was a sat down. "As you wish Juudaime…" the human dynamite said sadly.

Tsuna and Haru both smiled in victory. The brunette girl then leaned in slowly and kissed Gokudera on the lips, making sure it was long. Surprisingly, Gokudera didn't push Haru away the second their lips met and almost looked like he was enjoying it, seeing as how he had his little hand was caressing her cheek.

The others couldn't believe that the silver-haired boy hadn't shoved her away by now or attempted to kill her at this point and sweat dropped.

After a minute or so Haru pulled away from Gokudera and seemed surprised. "Why aren't you freaking out now? I thought you'd shove a stick of dynamite into my mouth within the first few seconds!"

"Well I'd be angrier if it wasn't my first kiss…" he said with a smirk.

Haru and the others gasped at Gokudera's statement. "Gokudera-san, I-I'm so sorry that I took your first kiss…" Haru exclaimed with a sincere voice.

"It's fine, just drop it…"

"A-Alright…"

Haru took her seat back next to Kyoko. She looked saddened by what had just happened.

"Well, I guess I'll go next. Baseball idiot, truth or dare?" Gokudera asked the rain guardian sitting next to him.

"I think I'll go with dare, bring it!" Yamamoto said in a determined tone.

'_He should have gone with truth…' _Tsuna thought to himself. _'Gokudera-kun will surely make sure this is embarrassing for him, given how much he despises Yamamoto…'_

"I was hoping for that…" Gokudera said with a sinister snicker. "I dare you to switch clothes with the illusionist"

The rain and mist guardians' faces went completely red in humiliation. Everyone around the two burst into laughter at the idea of Yamamoto and Chrome wearing each other's clothes. Even the older kids were having a hard time not laughing.

'_Knew it…'_ Tsuna thought as he continued to laugh, although turning away to not let the others see.

"G-GOKUDERA-KUN!" Yamamoto shouted, still red in the face. "Do we really have to do that?"

"After gluing me to my desk last week, oh yeah, you do!" he replied, very angrily.

Everyone chuckled at the memory of Yamamoto's prank last week.

"Oh yeah I remember that" said Kyoko. "You guys wanna hear the story?" she asked the kids who hadn't been there to witness it.

Everyone shouted in agreement, aside from Gokudera. He simply turned bright red again and screamed "NO!" at the top of his lungs.

"Kyoko, tell everyone, I'd like to hear this" Yamamoto requested, eager for the chance to hear the story about his prank.

"Alright. _Well, some guys at school dared Yamamoto-san to play a prank on Gokudera-kun. Apparently they were the guys that always used give Tsuna-kun dirty looks and when they did Gokudera-kun would hold a stick of dynamite up to their faces and threaten them into stopping. They were so annoyed and scared of Gokudera-kun they dared Yamamoto-san to play a prank on him to get even for them. He gladly accepted the request. So the next day, Yamamoto-san snuck into class early. And I know because I was watching from the hall. Anyway, Yamamoto-san put a load of super glue in the seat of Gokudera-kun's desk. It was this really clear type and it almost couldn't be seen which is how Gokudera got stuck-"_

"Kyoko-chan, I hate to be a bother but could you please cut to the chase?" Haru asked, annoyed.

"Oh sorry…" she replied. _"Anyway, once class started, everyone but Gokudera-kun was there. Half way through the lesson, Gokudera-kun showed up. The teacher asked him why he was late and he just said that he slept in since he didn't want to be there. The class laughed at him. I was going to warn him about the prank Yamamoto-kun played on him, but those boys said if I did they'd tell everyone in school about the boy I liked, so I kept quiet… So after Gokudera-kun took a seat he didn't do anything unusual so I guessed he didn't even notice the glue. I felt really bad about not telling him about it. After class, everyone got up and were about to head for the door, that was when Gokudera-kun tried to get up but couldn't. When looked at his seat and saw that there was glue on it. He started to curse at Yamamoto-san in Italian so he got a detention. And to make his matters worse, he had to take off his pants and walk down the hall to his gym locker wearing only his shirt and tie, his shoes and his boxers. I've never seen someone's face turn that red before, nor have I heard so much laughing from that school."_

Everyone in the room was either on the floor, gasping for breath from laughing so hard, or hiding in shame under the furniture nearby (AKA Gokudera…). Even Tsuna and the older kids refused to hold it in anymore.

After several minutes the laughing died down and the others managed to coax Gokudera out from under the couch.

"Moving on, are you gonna do the dare or not, Baseball nut?" The human dynamite asked the black haired optimist beside him.

This time, Chrome and Yamamoto's faces went red. "A-alright…" Yamamoto stuttered. "Just one quick question… do, we have to switch underwear too?" he asked nervously.

"I honestly don't care, I just want the satisfaction of seeing you wearing a skirt, and then dying of humiliation" Gokudera began to rub his hands together like an evil villain would, which was starting to creep the others out significantly.

Yamamoto became concerned on how he would switch clothes with the pineapple-haired illusionist without… 'looking at her' in the process. He then got an idea and grinned.

"Chrome-chan follow me, Tsuna, Kyoko, come with us" he said, grabbing Chrome's wrist and pulling her up with him. Tsuna and Kyoko looked at each other, confused at Yamamoto's request, but did as he said and followed him.

Yamamoto, Chrome, Tsuna and Kyoko all walked into the kitchen. The Vongola boss spun his rain guardian around to face him and the brunette girl standing next to him.

"Alright, Yamamoto, why did you ask us to come with you?" He asked Yamamoto with curiosity.

"Simple, you two are gonna help us change"

"Come again?" The brunettes chorused.

"It's simple, since I don't want to see Chrome… not wearing clothes…" he started sheepishly while blushing, "…I decided that we can take off our clothes in front of you two and then you can take our clothes to each other. That way, no one sees anything that they don't need to"

Tsuna and Kyoko were stunned by Yamamoto's plan, and how brilliant and respectful it was.

"Ok, if you can come up with a plan like that… how are you doing even worse in English than _I_ am?" Tsuna asked, his jaw still dropped.

"I…" Yamamoto pondered for a second "… I honestly don't know…"

Kyoko and Tsuna sighed. _'Yep, that's Yamamoto for ya…' _Both brunettes thought.

After that, Tsuna took Yamamoto and Kyoko took Chrome to opposite sides of the kitchen, unable to been seen by each other or by the others in the room next to them. With that, Yamamoto and Chrome took off their outer clothes and handed them over to Tsuna and Kyoko, who brought them to each other and then over Yamamoto and Chrome each other's clothes.

When the four were finished, Chrome was wearing Yamamoto's dark blue t-shirt and baby blue jeans, that were very baggy on her, and Yamamoto was wearing Chrome's Kokuyo middle-school uniform, the legs of his boxers were peeking out of the bottom of the skirt. Both of them were blushing madly. Tsuna and Kyoko were fighting bursting into a laughing at the two standing in front of them.

"So, you ready to go show the others?" Chrome asked nervously.

"Nope, but I don't think Gokudera-kun will let us run away now…" Yamamoto replied.

The two took a deep breath and walked out to the room, where everyone was awaiting them, sand sat down. At first, everyone was silent and no one made a sound… until Gokudera cracked up laughing, soon followed by everyone else. It took over 20 minutes for everyone to calm down, Gokudera especially since he was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Yamamoto and Chrome were less annoyed with the silver-haired boy and the others, and more with each other's outfits. Yamamoto was constantly pushing the front of his skirt down to keep it from going up and showing anything he didn't want to be seen and Chrome kept pulling up her pants since they were a lot bigger than the skirt she originally wore, even though the two were almost the same size because of the Bazooka's malfunction.

Once everyone had stopped laughing, they all took deep breaths and sat up. Gokudera on the other hand couldn't stop from giggling.

"Gokudera-kun, quit your giggling, Yamamoto did your dare now be happy" Tsuna said to the giddy storm guardian.

"O-of course Juudaime…" Gokudera replied, forcing himself not to laugh.

"Well I guess it's my turn, uh, Ryohei truth or dare?" Yamamoto asked the sun guardian sitting across from him.

"I'll go with an EXTREME DARE!" He exclaimed.

"Alright... I dare you to face Adult Lambo in a boxing match"

Ryohei's eyes burned with a fiery passion and he pulled two boxing gloves out of nowhere and strapped them onto his hands. He then took an offensive stance and faced Lambo. "BRING IT TO THE EXTREME!" The small boxer yelled, excitedly.

Lambo stood up unenthusiastically and walked over to the Chibi boy bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Alright, let's get this over with…" he said with his normal 'bored-to-death' tone. The adult thunder guardian pulled his hands up and made them into fists. He sent a punch towards Ryohei, but he jumped up and punched Lambo in the chin, surprisingly with enough power to knock him out.

The others couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, even though the sun guardian was the size of an infant, he still had enough power to knock Lambo unconscious.

"Wow, Oni-chan, you're still really strong!" Kyoko cheered.

"I guess I'm still the strongest even though I'm a baby" Ryohei said before he let out a cocky laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ryohei, Lambo is still the same weakling he was 10 years ago…" said I-pin as she walked over to the now passed out Lambo and carried him over to the couch. "He actually tripped over a doll and got a broken leg a year ago in our time" everyone let out a small laugh at how pathetic their ten year older friend still was.

"Well, I guess its Ryohei's turn now, go ahead" Tsuna said, reminding everyone of the game they were playing.

"Oh yeah…" the sun guardian replied, taking off his boxing gloves and sat down. "Tsuna, truth or dare?"

Tsuna suddenly froze up. He definitely didn't want to take a dare from the guy who lives 'TO THE EXTREME' pretty much every minute of his life, and he didn't want to know what kind of questions he had in that head of his. He decided to go with the one that seemed less painful.

"I-I'll go with truth…" he said, not very sure he was going to like this decision.

"Alright…"Ryohei placed his hand on his cheek and grabbed his elbow with the other hand and assumed a thinking position.

"Now don't hurt yourself Turf-Head" Gokudera said smugly. "I know you're not used to thinking so take your time"

Ryohei sent a glare towards the silver-haired dynamite wielder. "Shut up, Octopus-Head!" he yelled angrily. Suddenly he got an idea on what to ask Tsuna. "Tsuna, tell me something embarrassing about Octopus-Head that only you know!"

"W-Well, uh…" the young Vongola boss turned to his head towards his storm guardian with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry about this, Gokudera-kun… Oni-san, Gokudera-kun gave the name 'Uri' to his cat in the future because it means 'Melon' and gave it to her because it's the name of his… crush's favorite fruit…"

"Oh, so, Octopus-head has a crush on a girl who likes Melon a lot?" Ryohei asked with a Cheshire cat-style smirk at the fact he finally has an edge on the storm guardian, whose cheeks were bright red once again.

Tsuna simply nodded and shifted back. "Again, I'm really sorry Gokudera-kun…" he said guiltily.

"It's alright Juudaime, you had to answer truthfully so I don't blame you…" he replied, loyal as always.

"Hey Haru-chan," Kyoko said to the ponytailed brunette, "Isn't Melon your-" Haru quickly covered Kyoko's mouth with her hand.

"NO!" Haru exclaimed, her cheeks started to turn red. Everyone was confused by Haru's actions but decided to ignore it. "Your turn Tsuna-san…" she said nervously.

"Alright, uh… Kyoko-chan, truth or dare?"

"Let's see, I think I'll take truth" she replied.

"Alright, why did you almost call me 'Tsuna-chan' when we were playing hide and seek?"

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat after hearing Tsuna's question. "I-is it too late to change my answer to dare?" she asked desperately.

"No, why did you almost say Tsuna-chan?" Tsuna was dead-set on finding out this answer and wouldn't stop until he found out why she said what she did.

Kyoko looked at the floor and frowned. "Well, it's just… I think there's only one way to answer that…" Kyoko crawled over to Tsuna and she laid a gentle kiss on the young boy's lips. Everyone in the room, aside from the two kissing, had their jaw dropped to the floor. No one could believe what they were witnessing; _Kyoko_ was kissing _Tsuna_, and voluntarily at that!

Tsuna himself couldn't believe it, the girl of his dreams was kissing him! Tsuna was blushing madly at this point. When Kyoko separated himself from the blushing brunette, she smiled at him happily. "The reason I called you Tsuna-chan was because I really, really like you"

Tsuna's face was lit up like a neon sign. "Hold that thought, Kyoko-chan… REBORN! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" he yelled up to his room.

Not soon after, the sun Arcobaleno jumped down the stairs and was standing in front of Tsuna. "What do you want, No-good Tsuna?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"I need you to punch me in the face! Don't ask why just do it!" He demanded. Reborn shrugged and sent a quick, but powerful, punch straight at Tsuna's face, sending him flying into a wall.

"Is that all?" Reborn asked. He looked at his pupil and he was smiling for some reason.

"Yes, t-thank you…" he replied and pushed himself out from the mini Tsuna-shaped crater in the wall. The Arcobaleno shrugged again and made his way up the stairs once more.

Tsuna walked back over to the girl whose lips were pressed up against him not 2 minutes ago, wobbly and dizzily and then collapsed in her arms.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera cried.

"Tsuna-chan, why did you do that?" Kyoko asked, concerned.

"I, needed to know if I was dreaming or not…" he replied smiling. He then pulled a hand up and placed it on his cheek "and I am definitely not dreaming because that really hurt…"

Kyoko let out a small giggle. She then bent over and kissed the cheek that Reborn had punched. "Better, Tsuna-chan?" she asked half-jokingly.

This time, Tsuna let out a chuckle. "Yep" Kyoko then laid Tsuna's head down onto her lap and he closed his eyes.

"Kyoko-san, it's your turn" Yamamoto interrupted.

"Oh right, uh, I-pin-chan, truth or dare?" she asked, forgetting what they were doing.

"I think I'll take a dare" she answered.

"Alright, I dare you to go over and give Lambo a kiss on the cheek" I-pin suddenly blushed and then smiled.

"Alright…" the Chinese assassin walked over to the sleeping man in a cow print shirt and lightly kissed him on the cheek, free of hesitation. She then walked back over to the others and sat back down.

"How did you do that so easily?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Didn't I tell you guys the last time I was in the past? Me and Lambo are dating now" I-pin said happily.

The expressions on everyone's faces were priceless. Everyone's jaw was dropped to the floor and their eyes were wide as plates after hearing the news that I-pin had told them. Gokudera looked like he was going to throw up.

"You're dating that stupid cow!" he exclaimed loudly.

She nodded. "I know, it surprised me too. But you'd be surprised how sweet and sensitive he is, and he does mature over the years, and I absolutely love the way he always keeps one eye close. He's so cute like that"

Gokudera rose to his feet and he ran to the kitchen. Everyone was confused by his actions but everyone understood why after he came back. He had some sort of white liquid on his face around his mouth.

"Whatever you do, don't use the mop bucket until you clean it…" Gokudera warned the group. Everyone suddenly knew what that stuff around his mouth was and sweat dropped.

"Ok… It's my turn, Chrome-chan, truth or dare" I-pin said, getting away from the discussion of what happened to Gokudera.

"Um… truth…" She said shyly.

"Ok, how is it that you've been eating junk food since Mukuro-san helped you and you still have a beautiful figure?" the full sized girl asked.

"Well, since Mukuro-sama gave me _illusionary_ organs, the junk food just passes through me and I don't gain any weight" Chrome explained. Everyone made one long "Ah…"

"But how do you get all the nutrients you need? If any food passes through your stomach than how do you not starve?" Yamamoto asked, obviously concerned for Chrome's well-being.

Chrome pondered for a moment. "To be perfectly honest… I don't know, I just know that for some reason, I gain all the nutrients I eat from healthy food and the junk food just passes through my body, not affecting me at all"

Haru suddenly burst into tears, shocking everyone I the room. "CHROME-CHAN!" she cried. "Do you know how luck you are!" Chrome shook her head no. "Y-you are the envy of EVERY girl in the whole world! You can eat all the junk food you want and you don't gain weight!"

Everyone but Haru sweat dropped. "Uh, I guess…" Chrome said nervously. "Anyway, it's my turn so… uh theirs no one left. Everyone's gone once already except for Lambo-kun and he's asleep"

Everyone frowned at the fact that they were all out of players. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted…" Kyoko said cheerfully. "What should we do next?"

The kids continued to play more games suggested by each person at a time (once Chrome and Yamamoto switched their clothes back). This fun was carried on for hours and they didn't stop. By the time the gang had finished with all of the ideas from each person, it was nighttime and they decided to go with Bianchi's idea and turned to bathtub in the washroom into a hot tub for everyone, aside from Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin who were already gone to bed. The boys decided to let all the girls go first, so currently Kyoko, Haru and Chrome were relaxing in the soothing hot water.

"Ah…" Kyoko said serenely. "This feels so good"

"I know" Haru added. "After all that running around today it feels great to take I nice hot bath!"

"This kind of reminds me of the bath house in the future" Chrome stated.

"Yeah, so anyway Kyoko… when did you start liking Tsuna-san?" Haru asked the other brunette.

Kyoko blushed, but then smiled. "Well I guess it was when he saved me from Nozaru when we first met him in the future. He was just so brave and so strong, I didn't know what was going on or how Tsuna-chan got so strong but I knew that I liked him ever since he carried me off and flew me out of the building" Kyoko hummed happily and then turned her attention towards the pineapple haired girl. "What about you Chrome-chan? When did you start having feelings for Yamamoto-san?"

Chrome's cheeks turned pink as well and did the same as Kyoko and smiled. "I guess it was when I looked into those big brown eyes of his I just couldn't help it. Yamamoto-chan is just so sweet and cute I can't help but fall for him…" She replied as she looked at her faces reflection in the water.

"Man I wish that I had a boyfriend…" Haru sulked.

"What about Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko suggested playfully.

"I don't think he'd be interested in me, he hates me…"she replied with a saddened tone.

"AHA! You admit you like him!" the young brunette stated, making Haru blush more.

"Wait, didn't Tsuna-kun say that Gokudera-kun likes a girl that's favorite fruit is Melon?" Chrome asked the two.

"Yeah, and isn't _your_ favorite fruit Melon, Haru?" Kyoko asked Haru.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that he was referring to some other girl that likes Melon!" she replied nervously and faking a smile. "And besides, how would he know if I love Melon?"

"Well he did pass by us every time we had a snack and every time he did, you were eating Melon, so he would have come to the conclusion that Melon was your favorite fruit" Kyoko guessed, seeing as she knows how smart the human dynamite was.

"Can we just drop it ok?" Haru asked loudly.

Chrome and Kyoko giggled lightly. "Alright" they both answered. Suddenly the door opened and Bianchi walked in. She was holding a tack of clothes in her hand.

"Hi girls" she said to them.

"Hey Bianchi-san, are those the clothes reborn made for us?" Chrome asked.

She nodded. "I thought I'd take these into you before you got out"

"Thanks" the three chorused.

"You're welcome, have fun girls" she said before she walked back out and shut the door.

After that, the girls relaxed in the bath- hot tub for about half an hour and then got out. The three then walked over to the clothes that Bianchi had laid for them and sorted through which outfits were theirs. When they had dressed themselves, Kyoko was wearing a pink jacket over a white blouse and a red skirt, Haru was wearing a blue sweatshirt over a white tank top a white skirt and Chrome was wearing a white sun dress that dangled around her knees.

"Wow, Reborn has good taste!" Kyoko cheered, admiring herself in the mirror.

"I know, I should have him make my wedding dress when he time comes" Haru added.

"And I really like this dress a lot, it looks like the one I'm wearing when I talk to Mukuro-sama…" Chrome stated.

"Well come on, let's go see if we can make Yamamoto-kun's mouth drop to the floor when he sees you"

The three girls walked out of the washroom where they found the Chibi boys waiting patiently for them to come out. When Yamamoto caught a glance of Chrome his cheeks grew bright pink and he stammered for something to say. Gokudera smirked at the black haired boy standing next to him and slapped him on the back, snapping him out of his trance.

"Chrome-chan, you look beautiful!" he cheered. Chrome blushed at his statement.

"Thanks, Yamamoto-chan…" she replied sheepishly. Haru and Kyoko grabbed each of Chrome's arms and began to walk her away.

"We're gonna go to sleep now guys, goodnight Oni-chan, goodnight Tsuna-chan, goodnight everyone else" Kyoko said before she and Haru pulled Chrome over to Tsuna's mom's room, closing the door behind them.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I really need a bath" said Yamamoto.

"Yeah, me too" Gokudera agreed, despite his hatred towards the optimist.

"I need and extreme bath!" Ryohei shouted, but quiet enough not to get any attention from his sister.

"I'll go see if Reborn has our clothes ready yet" Tsuna declared before running off to his room.

When he got there though he wish he hadn't because he saw Bianchi and a shirtless reborn and Bianchi with their lips pressed up against each other's. When Bianchi talked about kissing Reborn he never thought he'd see it this soon. At this moment, Reborn noticed Tsuna staring at him and his already pink cheeks turned pinker.

Tsuna knew the Arcobaleno in front of him was about to shoot him, and not with any _dying will_ bullets… so he quickly turned around and covered his eyes. "I-I didn't see anything! I just came in to see if you made our clothes yet!" he cried desperately.

Reborn quickly got off Bianchi and walked over towards the spikey brunette. "Here, no-good Tsuna"

Tsuna turned around and saw Reborn holding a stack off clothes in one hand and Leon in his shotgun form in the other. The brunette was both grateful and terrified. "Here you go, and if you tell anyone else what you saw in here…"

"NANI! I get it, this is our secret!" the young Vongola said completing Reborn's threat.

The Sun Arcobaleno smirked and handed the clothes in his hand over to Tsuna and then shoved him out. "Next time, knock before entering a room" he said before slamming the door.

Tsuna sighed. "Man I really need that bath now…" Tsuna quickly ran over to that bathroom and met up with Gokudera and the others.

"Sawada, did you get our clothes from Reborn?" Ryohei asked.

Tsuna held out the stack of clothes and smiled. "Yep, everything is right here" he patted the top of the stack for emphasis.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Bath time!" Yamamoto cheered before he ran into the bathroom, quickly followed by Tsuna and the others.

The four of them enjoyed their bath as much as the girls enjoyed theirs, if not more. They enjoyed the bathtub for about an hour before getting out an drying off. When they got out and got dressed, Tsuna was wearing a blue t-shirt with the number 27 written in red on the chest and a pair of blue jeans, Gokudera was wearing a white shirt with long red sleeves and black pants, Yamamoto was wearing a beige long-sleeve shirt with two bold red lines across the chest under a red vest-like jacket and a pair of black pants and Ryohei was wearing a red and white jacket with white shirt underneath and blue shorts.

"Well, I say we go to sleep now, it's been a long day…" Tsuna said before he let out a loud yawn.

Everyone agreed and they followed Tsuna to the door of his room. Ryohei was about to open the door but the brunette quickly stopped him.

"I think we should knock first…" he said nervously, remembering the thing Reborn told him beforehand.

"Ok…" He replied slowly. Ryohei then knocked on the door. When they heard a "come in" the foursome pushed the door open and saw Reborn wearing his pajamas and lying in his hammock.

"Ciaossu" he said to the boys. "I'd suggest going to sleep because it will be a busy day tomorrow"

Everyone nodded. The four then climbed up Tsuna's bed and rested themselves on it, falling asleep almost instantly. Reborn quickly followed suit.

The boys woke up the next morning to the delightful smell of breakfast being cooked. Each of their stomachs had a turn to rumble hungrily before they decided to go downstairs to see where that smell was coming from. They followed the smell to the kitchen only to find Fuuta, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko and Chrome cooking breakfast.

"Kyoko-chan, What are you doing?" Tsuna asked her.

The young brunette that Tsuna addressed turned her head and smiled. "Hi Tsuna-chan, we thought that since we woke up so early we'd make breakfast for everyone. Right Haru-chan?" She asked the ponytailed brunette next to her.

"Yep," she replied "we can't use the stove for obvious reasons so we had Fuuta-kun and I-pin-chan help us with that"

"And we made everyone's favorites so feel free to dig in" Chrome added.

I-pin picked everyone up and placed them on the table where each of them saw their favorite breakfasts. Tsuna was drooling slightly looking at a pancake with syrup, Yamamoto was gazing at an omelet and toast with strawberry jam, Gokudera had his eyes on a fried egg and bacon and Ryohei was staring happily at a protein shake. **(A/N: I know these aren't their favourite breakfasts… well maybe Ryohei, anyway I just made these up)**

"Well, go ahead and eat before it gets cold" Kyoko said with a proud smile.

Everyone snapped out of their trances and turned to face the girls. "Thank you so much!" they all said, besides Gokudera who just gave them a look of approval, and then began to eat the food like wild animals. Each of them loved every bite they put in their mouths and it made them want more. Despite being only the size of toddlers their appetites hadn't changed and they ate every last crumb on their plates, aside from Ryohei who just sucked up every last drop of his protein shake till there wasn't any more left in the glass.

It took only 10 minutes for the boys to devour their food. The girls watched them eat since they thought it was cute how hungry the boys were. They had eaten before the boys had gotten downstairs which was why they didn't eat anything at the time. I-pin and Fuuta cleared the table of the boys' empty dishes after they placed all the boys on the floor again, along with Kyoko, Chrome and Haru. The boys then walked over and up to the girls.

"Thank you so much Kyoko-chan, that was delicious!" Tsuna said happily.

"You're welcome Tsuna-chan" she replied cheerfully.

"Even though you guys are so small, you still helped make everyone's favourites, thank you so much!" cheered Yamamoto.

"You're welcome Yamamoto-chan" Chrome replied, blushing slightly.

"I guess it wasn't horrible…" said Gokudera dryly.

Haru sweat dropped. "I'll take that as a compliment?"

"THAT WAS AN EXTREMELY DELICIOUS PROTIEN SHAKE!" Ryohei exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down Oni-chan" Kyoko said nervously.

Everyone laughed at the over excited boxer and his sister playfully. Afterwards they began to play various games such as "Hide and Seek" or "Tag" or some other childish game that they could easily play at their size. Everyone spent pretty much the entire day doing this as well as the next. During this time, much to everyone else's surprise, Haru and Gokudera started going out.

The kids were starting to get used to their size and they could do quite a lot they could do at full size, as well as a few things they couldn't do. When the child-sized teenagers had finished playing they headed to bed.

When they had woken up the next day, they were getting ready for another day of fun, when the young man they had been waiting for arrived in his hovering ship and landed on top of Tsuna. Giannini had arrived with a tool box in hand.

"Giannini-san!" Yamamoto cheered happily.

"Are you hear to fix the Bazooka and turn us back to normal?" asked Gokudera.

"I am indeed, now where is it?" the young inventor asked, surveying the house for the broken weapon.

"Over there," Kyoko pointed over to the bazooka that had been laying on the floor for the last few days "but before u do that… could you get off of my boyfriend?"

Giannini looked down and saw that his ship had landed on top of the young Vongola… again.

"Oh, sorry, hold on" Giannini pressed a button and he floated off of Tsuna and onto a clear spot on the floor. He then got out and walked over to the Bazooka, tool box in hand. He examined the machine for a moment and nodded. "Have you tried hitting the reset button?"

Everyone's jaws dropped. "THERE'S A RESET BUTTON!" they all screamed. Everyone turned to Reborn with anger in their faces.

"Didn't I tell you that?" He said with a smirk.

"Giannini, press that button, now!" Tsuna ordered.

Giannini did as told and pretty soon, everyone was encased in a cloud of smoke which quickly grew in size, the size they were before this whole mess began. The teens were their size and Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were their original age.

"I'm finally my own size!" Haru cheered.

"Now that that's over with, Kyoko-chan will you excuse me?" She nodded.

"And will you excuse us too girls?" Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera all asked the girls. They all nodded. The boys smiled at us and then faced Reborn.

Each of them pulled out their respective Vongola box and injected a flame-producing Vongola ring inside and pointed them at Reborn. Each of their respective Box weapon animals, Na-tsu, Uri, Jiro, Kojiro and Garyuu, appeared before them.

Tsuna quickly pulled out his X-gloves and his Dying will pills, slipped them on and ingested a pill and pretty soon, his gloves and forehead were glowing with an orange flame and his eyes looked like he had an intention to kill.

The four boys shouted their animals name followed by "CAMBIO FORMA!" and in Tsuna's case he added "MODO ATTACO!"

All the box animals began to glow with their respective dying will flame and transformed into…

"Mitena de Vongola Primo!" shouted Tsuna, holding a flaming gauntlet.

"Ugetsu Asari's four irregular swords!" Yamamoto shouted, holding a very large flaming sword in one hand and three small flaming swords in the other.

"G's Archery!" exclaimed Gokudera, aiming a large archery bow with a flaming string.

"Knuckle's Maximum Break!" Ryohei screamed, now shirtless and wearing a pair of white boxing gloves and head gear.

Reborn, despite being usually calm and collective, was becoming slightly nervous. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" he said to himself.


End file.
